Pernikahan vs saudara Idiot!
by Sabaku Ryutaro
Summary: ini bukanlah drama full house! Ini bukanlah drama percintaan rumah-rumahan. Ini adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya! Kebohongan, kakak edan, orang tua parah, kesempurnaan, dan kita seorang STRAIGHT. Cukup! Author: I don't care about Taz. Lanjutkan! Chapter:3
1. Chapter 1

**Tidak menyangka seseorang meninggalkan cerita di laptop-ku. Aku meng-upload cerita ini soalnya idenya ya… cukup buat aku penasaran (pingin Taz ngelanjutin cepat-cepat). Ini, sebenarnya curhatan dan kegalauan I don't care about Taz (beberapa hari lalu). Dia gila! Masa nyimpen cerita di laptop aku. Nah, begini, nih jadinya kalau si Taz lagi kumat: cerita sableng yang udah nggak jelas drama apaan hahaha.**

**So, daripada mubajir, terus disimpen sendiri, mending suguhin buat reader, XD.**

**Maaf Taz, aku nggak ijin. Kalau mau review aja, Taz. Biar comment sama cerita sendiri ;)**

* * *

><p>Kenapa manusia itu harus ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk sosial? Makhluk yang saling bergantung antara satu dengan lainnya? Ha-ah, kenapa Author bertanya seperti ini? Chk, seandainya manusia bukanlah makhluk sosial, dapat dipastikan Naruto tidaklah perlu berurusan dengan saudara kembarnya yang berjenis kelamin wanita.<p>

Sebagai sesosok anak laki-laki yang mempunyai kembaran cewek tentu sangatlah merepotkan bagi Naruto. Terlebih, wajah Naruto dan wajah kembarannya terlalu mirip untuk dibedakan. Mending kalau sama tapi kembaran Naruto baik. Nah, ini? Kembaran Naruto yang bernama Kyuubi Uzumaki mempunyai sikap dan kesenangan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naruto sendiri, contohnya saja: Kyuubi menyukai musik metal, sedangkan Naruto menyukai musik klasik. Kyuubi suka merusak barang, sedangkan Naruto suka merakit atau memperbaiki barang. Kyuubi suka bermain, sedangkan Naruto suka membaca buku. Kyuubi suka menonton laga _action_ hingga _thriller_, Naruto suka menonton humor hingga drama, dan masih banyak lagi perbedaan di antara mereka. Bahkan, sampai selera makanan pun sangatlah beda (Kyuubi suka steak dengan harga yang sangat mahal, Naruto suka ramen Ichiraku).

Chk, chk, chk, rupanya, paras saja yang sama, tapi tingkah laku sangatlah bertolak belakang.

Lalu?

Yah, dari contoh perbedaan tersebut, dapat dilihat mana yang pasif dan mana yang aktif (Kyuubi aktif). Sehingga, kerap kali Naruto yang memang polos, baik hati, dan tidaklah sombong selalu mendapatkan perlakukan kurang ajar dari kembarannya. Alhasil, Naruto yang selalu terkina imbas dari keusilan Kyuubi. Namun, hal tersebut tidaklah berlangsung lama. Kenapa? Semenjak kedua orang tua Naruto berpisah, pada akhirnya, Naruto haruslah tinggal bersama ibunya, dan Kyuubi harus tinggal bersama ayahnya (nama marga mereka pun menjadi berbeda).

Baru pertama kali ada seseorang (Naruto) yang mengatakan jika hidup memang indah ketika orang tua berpisah. _What?_ Ya, karena Naruto tidak perlu menerima olok-olokkan teman-temannya jika kalah dari Kyuubi. Naruto pun tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas rumah Kyuubi yang pemalasnya bisa melebihi kukang sekali pun. Namun, yang terpenting di antara itu semua: Naruto yang rajin tidak perlu menggantikan posisi Kyuubi di sekolah (menyamar) pada saat saudara ceweknya bolos sekolah dan mengancamnya dengan segala cara agar Naruto menggantikan posisinya di sekolah.

Intinya: Naruto kini bebas dari seorang Kyuubi Namikaze!

MERDEKA!

Awalnya~

* * *

><p><strong>Pernikahan vs saudara Idiot!<strong>

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: Mau kamu apa Saba?  
><strong>

**Warn: Masih prologue jadi dikit, FemKyuu, Miss typo, Author lagi galau, cerita nggak jelas.**

**Pesan: CERITA INI KEPUNYAAN I DON'T CARE ABOUT TAZ, dan TIDAK DIPUBLIKASIKAN ATAS IJIN DARI YANG PUNYA HAHAHA.**

**Summ: ini bukanlah drama full house! Ini bukanlah drama percintaan rumah-rumahan. Ini adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya! Kebohongan, kakak edan, orang tua parah, kesempurnaan, dan kita seorang STRAIGHT.  
><strong>

**Satu kata: lanjutin Taz! Aku suka makanya aku sengaja publish biar kamu ngambek, galau, terus buat cerita ini lagi! Hahaha. #iblis**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue <strong>

* * *

><p>"A—ayah! Untuk apa kau bersujud seperti ini?" Naruto Uzumaki menatap ayahnya dengan <em>horror<em>.

_Jangan gila, dong! Masa ayah sujud sama anak?_

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal dengan tingkah ayahnya yang mulai nggak jelas ini.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak bertemu ayahnya karena tempat tinggal dirinya dan ayahnya sangatlah jauh jaraknya (harus menyebrang benua). Naruto yang tinggal bersama ibunya di Benua Amerika terpaksa harus ke Konoha untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kakak perempuannya. Namun, dewi fortuna tidaklah pernah berpihak pada dirinya jika dia berurusan dengan Kyuubi Namikaze. Rupanya, kembaran Naruto yang notabene brandal dan sangatlah seenaknya kabur begitu saja; meninggalkan pesta pernikahannya yang sekitar 2-3 jam lagi akan dimulai.

Minato yang biasanya pria paling berwibawa megelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak mau berdiri dan berhenti memohon pada anak laki-lakinya sampai Naruto menyetujui permohonannya. Mhm… memangnya apa, sih, permohonan Minato sampai-sampai Naruto bersikap sekejam ini (tidak mengabulkan permintaan ayahnya, walaupun sudah bersujud seperti ini)? Dia memohon agar Naruto menggantikan posisi saudara perempuannya. Ia harus menikah dengan seorang pria. Ya, hanya seorang pria yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya darimana (bagi Naruto).

"Na—Naruto, ayah mohon. Jika, kau tidak menolong ayah untuk kali ini, maka akan ada 4400 orang yang akan menjadi pengangguran, dan kurang lebih 1100 keluarga yang tidak bisa makan dari pagi hingga pagi lagi," kata Minato yang menurut Naruto tidaklah _lebay-lebay_ amat. Kenapa? Soalnya, Naruto tahu jika perusahaan ayahnya sedang dilanda krisis globalisasi, dan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan, Minato terpaksa harus melakukan _merger_ dengan Uchiha corp.,. Tetapi, Uchiha tidaklah semudah itu menyetujui keinginan Minato. Mereka akan melakukan _merger_ dengan syarat: harus ada ikatan sangat erat di antara dua pihak agar menghindari tindakan kecurangan di antara dua perusahaan. Lalu, kedua perusahaan sepakat untuk menjalin ikatan tersebut haruslah ada pernikahan di antara pewaris perusahaan. Namun, akibat kedua orang keluarga Uchiha (katanya) hanya memiliki dua anak laki-laki, jadinya Kyuubi Namikaze-lah yang merupakan sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya Minato yang akan di nikahkan dengan salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha.

"Ayah, kau gila! Apa kau tidak sadar, jika aku ini adalah seorang pria? Lalu, apa kau sa—sadar jika ini hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin kacau? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu? Oke, aku tahu jika media massa tidaklah pernah tahu siapa anak ayah karena ayah selalu merahasiakannya (menyuap mereka) demi privasi aku dan Kyuubi. Ta—tapi, suatu saat semua orang pasti tahu, ayah!" Naruto megelengkan kepala, tidak percaya jika ayahnya sama gilanya dengan kakaknya. Oh yeah! Sudah dapat dipastikan darimana sikap gila Kyuubi berasal. Bisa-bisanya orang itu lari ketika pernikahannya akan segera berlangsung. Sungguh edan orang itu!

Minato yang masih bersujud di depan Naruto memandang anaknya dengan nanar. "Ini semua akan berjalan dengan lancar asalkan kau tetap tutup mulut, dan tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Uchiha," katanya, benar-benar yakin dengan pola pikir idiotnya. Mana ada pasangan suami-istri yang tidak akan bertindak 'tidak-tidak'? Sungguh tidak masuk akal!

Naruto menghela napas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang ayahnya.

Sudah beberapa tahun ini hidup Naruto sungguh sempurna. Lulus cepat dengan nilai tertinggi di MIT, tampan, sangat pria (macho meskipun masuk ke dalam kategori cowok cantik), digandrungi para wanita, dan benar-benak makhluk yang bersosial tinggi (banyak teman). Namun, kesempurnaan tersebut sebentar lagi akan hancur karena lagi-lagi masalah kakaknya. Ya ampun! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membiarkan perusahaan ayahnya jatuh bangkrut karena terjadi penurunan saham, dan persaingan yang sangat tinggi? Atau membiarkan kesempurnaan yang dibangunnya dengan cukup lama secara perlahan mengikis, hingga habis?

_You're so fucking damn it, Kyuubi Namikaze!_

Naruto mengutuk Kyuubi hingga tujuh turunan.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah mau menolongmu jika ibu menghajarmu," kata Uzumaki, sehingga membuat Minato langsung bangkit dan memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat. Hiks, rupanya Naruto memang benar-benar anak yang sangat berbakti. Tidak seperti Kyuubi. Bisa-bisanya itu anak kabur dan meninggalkan dirinya di tengah-tengah kegilaan ini.

"Terima kasih, anakku," kata Minato, benar-benar terharu dengan sikap anaknya.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. "Iya," lirih Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan menyamar untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi Kyuubi. Jika dulu ia menyamar untuk memenuhi absensi Kyuubi di sekolah, kini dia menyamar untuk menggantikan Kyuubi menikah?

_Tuhan, kapan kau akan mengambil nyawaku?_

Naruto membatin, stress. Tidak tega untuk menduga-duga kemana masa depannya akan berlaju.

.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Naruto!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Ini benar-benar gila! Kemana anakmu pergi, Mikoto?"

Fugaku tidak kuasa untuk bersikap panik, dan berjalan mondar-mandir—mengelilingi kamarnya, ketika Sasuke hanya sibuk membaca buku, dan Mikoto sibuk menangis sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tadi dia masih ada di dalam kamar, dan sekarang entah kemana," kata Mikoto sambil terisak tangis. Sehingga membuat Sasuke menaruh bukunya di atas meja, lalu mengelus pundak ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sabar, bu!" Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan ibunya yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan mati terkena serangan jantung karena kakaknya yang benar-benar idiot.

Fugaku menghela napas. Ia tidak boleh panik. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh. "Tidak adakah orang yang melihat kemana kakakmu pergi, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada yang benar-benar panik, sehingga suaranya bergetar dengan hebat. "Aku tidak percaya kakakmu bisa bertindak seperti ini," katanya. Lalu, ia menghela napas, seperti mencari sebuah ide. _Ayolah, Fugaku! Kau pasti bisa keluar dari masalah ini,_ batinnya (mulai memaksakan diri untuk melakukan apapun agar masalah ini bisa selesai).

Tring!

Tiba-tiba sebuah sebuah ide gila atau cemerlang bagi _Author_ muncul di otak jenius Fugaku.

Secara perlahan, Fugaku menatap Sasuke. Sehingga, membuat Uchiha bungsu yang sedang sibuk menenangkan ibunya langsung menatap Fugaku, tidak enak perasaan. "Sasuke…," katanya dengan nada yang benar-benar sangat manis, dan malah membuat Sasuke semakin tidak enak perasaan. "Bisakah kau membantu ayah?" tanya Fugaku, mulai gila.

"Bantu apa, yah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada biasa walaupun hati sudah dag-dig-dug tidak karuan._ Benar-benar nggak enak, nih, perasaan!_ Batin Sasuke. Awas aja kalau ayah bilang aneh-aneh, Aniki! Sasuke mulai mengutuk kakaknya hingga tujuh turunan jika permintaan ayahnya adalah permintaan gila!

"Bisakah kau menggantikan posisi kakakmu?"

JEDUAR!

Kepala Sasuke nyaris mau pecah.

Perkataan Fugaku cukup membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto menatap pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha dengan tatapan _horror_ plus miris. Menggantikan Itachi untuk menikah? Astaga! Berarti itu menyalah gunakan prosedur perjanjian dengan perusahaan Namikaze? Kenapa? Soalnya, di dalam surat perjanjian, anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha-lah yang akan menikah dengan anak dari perempuan Namikaze (Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih, sedangkah Itachi jomblo). Chk, jangan mentang-mentang dua saudara Uchiha jarang tampil di depan umum, dan sangat sulit diliput atau dikenal karena kemisteriusan mereka (mereka sekolah di sekolah khusus orang elite) sehingga Fugaku bisa menukar dengan seenak jidatnya posisi mereka.

"Ayah, aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Namikaze. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan aku tidak. Mau. Menikah. Dengan. Orang. Tidak. Jelas," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang langsung _sewot_. Ini benar-benar gila. Ayahnya tahu dengan pasti jika dia telah memiliki kekasih. Gadis cantik, berkelas, dan merupakan seorang model dari keluarga Haruno (anak dari pemilik perusahaan Haruno) adalah tambatan hatinya. _WTF?_ Apa kata kekasihnya jika dia menikah, dan berhianat? Sasuke bisa dikeluarkan dari _gank-nya_ yang elite di sekolah.

Dengan ekspresi wajah tidak berdosa, Fugaku hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ayah, tidak peduli dengan kekasihmu. Ayah lebih peduli dengan undangan yang sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Jadi, ikuti keinginan ayah, atau kau benar-benar akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupan teman-teman, dan terutama kekasihmu yang tercinta, Sasuke," ancam Fugaku, benar-benar tidak punya hati. Oh tidak! Fugaku yang sedang di dalam dilema memang paling bisa membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Sayang, tidakkah ada cara yang le—

"Tidak!" Fugaku langsung memotong perkataan Mikoto. Ini istri kenapa mesti bertanya lagi? Jika dia mempunyai ide yang lebih baik, pasti akan menggunakan ide itu. Nah, ini? Nggak ada satupun ide yang muncul di kepala Fugaku (selain ide untuk mengorbankan Sasuke). Chk, seandainya _Author_ tidak galau, seandainya para _bodyguard _tidak lalai menjaga Itachi, dan seandainya Itachi tidaklah jago bela diri, pasti hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikoto ke arah anak bungsunya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. "Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke? Kehidupan teman-temanmu dan kekasihmu, atau kehidupan dirimu-lah yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Fugaku, benar-benar sukses membuat Sasuke merasa benar-benar tertekan.

Sasuke meremas celananya. Ia benar-benar sangat murka. Kakaknya, dan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini memang brengsek!

"Iya, aku bersedia menggantikan kakak," Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. Demi Haruno dan gank-nya dia tidak akan pernah mundur. Dia tidak akan pernah mengorbankan teman-teman, dan kekasihnya sebagaimanapun brengseknya dia.

Itulah Uchiha Sasuke, si emo yang benar-benar sangat sayang pada orang sekelilingnya.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Sasuke!

.

.

.

Astaga, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa benar Naruto yang _straight _akan menikah dan membohongi Sasuke yang _straight_ juga? Jika, iya, apa yang akan terjadi dengan pernikahan gila tersebut? Kemana Itachi dan Kyuubi pergi? Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan Saba.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

><p>Titip, nih, Fic kebencian Taz sama kakak Taz. Kalau Taz lagi ngambek lagi, pinjem laptop buat ngetik ini (nggak aman ngetik di laptop sendiri, takut dibaca saudara). Terus, sebenarnya, ini gantinya cerita yang waktu itu Taz minta. Maaf gantinya jelek gini. Chapter depan aku panjangin Saba. Sabar, ya!<p>

Chk, di saat ujian dan sedang bertengkar dengan kakak, fic ini turun. Aisssshhhh, pingin bejek-bejek, tuh kakak.

Salam simpen (jangan dihapus),

Taz.

Saba: GW PENASARAN! Waktu tadi siang baca, nih, fic terkesima hahahaha.

Silahkan review deh! Siapa tahu dia jadi galau terus shock ketika marah sama aku yang nge-upload seenaknya, dan pingin ngelanjutin, nih cerita!


	2. Chapter 2

Menurut wiqipedia pernikahan adalah upacara pengikatan janji nikah yang dirayakan atau dilaksanakan oleh dua orang dengan maksud meresmikan ikatan perkawinan secara norma agama, norma hukum, dan norma sosial. Tetapi, bagi Naruto, pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang dirayakan atau dilaksanakan oleh dua orang dengan maksud menyelamatkan sang kakak, membohongi dunia, dan terkurung di dalam kamar.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang memakai rambut palsu berwarna merah—panjang duduk di pinggir kasur. Perasaannya sungguh berdebar-debar, ketika menanti sang suami yang sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi yang tentu saja sedang mandi. Dag, dig, dug, dag, dig, dig. Begitu bunyi debaran jantung Naruto. Jantungnya bukan berdebar-debar karena dia adalah seorang pengantin baru yang akan di belah duren melainkan, mengenai rasa takutnya akan terbongkar penyamarannya sebagai Kyuubi Uzumaki.

"Aisssshhh, bagaimana jika aku ketahuan?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meremas rambutnya, hendak menangis di tempat karena kegilaan kakak dan ayahnya.

Naruto menatap pintu kamar mandi yang berada di seberang kamar hotelnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Uchiha. Oke, bagaimana perasaanmu, jika kau yang _straight_ haruslah menikah dengan sesama gender tanpa mengetahui tetek-bengek mengenai pasanganmu sendiri? Haduh, pasti ini akan menjadi sebuah pernikahan neraka bagi orang tersebut.

_Aku semakin merasa bersalah.._

Naruto membatin, miris. Ia mulai bertindak ekstrim, alias merinding ketika membayangkan malam pertamanya akan dijamah oleh seorang pria.

CKLEK!

Terdengar bunyi kunci pintu yang terbuka, hingga mata Naruto langsung menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi dengan pandangan _horror_.

_Ba—bagaimana ini?_

Naruto kembali membatin, ketakutan.

* * *

><p><strong>Pernikahan vs Saudara Idiot!<strong>

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Warn: FemKyuu, miss typo, author lagi galau, cerita nggak jelas, dan OOC.**

**Pesan: Cerita ini kepunyaan I don't care about Taz, dan tidak dipublikasikan atas ijin yang punya hahaha.**

**Summ: ini bukanlah drama full house! Ini bukanlah drama percintaan rumah-rumahan. Ini adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya! Kebohongan, kakak edan, orang tua parah, kesempurnaan, dan kita seorang STRAIGHT!**

**Satu kata: Di saat galau teruslah berkarya, Taz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dimulainya rumah tangga baru<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Teng.. Teng.. Teng… Teng..

Terdengar lantunan musik a la pernikahan di dalam geraja yang telah disewa Namikaze—Uchiha untuk pernikahan mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan memasuki gereja dengan didampingi Minato. Wajahnya yang untung saja tertutupi penutup kepala sudah sangat merah karena seluruh mata terfokus pada dirinya. Sedangkan, gaun pengantin wanitanya yang berwarna putih—panjang dibawa oleh beberapa anak kecil di belakangnya. Di tangannya terdapat rangkaian bunga kecil yang biasa dilempar pengantin wanita pada saat selesai pernikahan.

Pemuda bermata biru yang memakai contact lens berwarna merah memandang ke arah bangku penonton. Ia menatap beberapa sepupunya yang sedang duduk di atas kursi gereja dengan sahabatnya. Nagato. Pemuda berambut hitam yang kini sedang memandang _horror_ dirinya. Tampaknya, Namikaze Nagato langsung mengetahui siapa orang yang berjalan menuju pemuda Uchiha karena Nagato sudahlah tahu struktur tubuh Naruto dan Kyuubi dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Ada apa Nagato?" tanya Gaara, khawatir dengan sahabat kentalnya yang biasanya kalem kini memasang wajah sangat terkejut. Tangannya memegang pundak Nagato, dengan sedikit pijatan.

Ini bukanlah mimpi. Nagato yakin jika orang yang sedang berjalan—melewati karpet merah adalah sepupunya yang baik, Naruto, bukan Kyuubi. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah Naruto seorang pria? Kenapa dia yang menikah? Kenapa bukan Kyuubi yang berada di atas karpet tersebut? Astaga! I—ini sangat menyeramkan. Jangan bilang ini adalah pernikahan pria dengan pria?

"A—ah, tidak!" gumam Nagato sambil tersenyum miris. Ia berdoa pada siapapun pencipta dunia agar pikirannya hanyalah error dan salah total.

Fokus Naruto kembali ke arah depan. Ia menatap pemuda yang kira-kira sedikit tinggi darinya, dan sedang memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi datar. Astaga! Jadi, orang ini yang akan dia tipu? Jadi pemuda memiliki gaya rambut hitam pekat diikat satu adalah pria yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. A—ah, bisa dikatakan pria tersebut sangatlah _nerd_. Memakai kaca mata tebal, dengan dandanan yang culun setengah mati.

"Aku kasihan pada dirinya, jika harus membohongi dia" suara Naruto yang tidak terlalu nge-bass berbisik pada ayahnya setelah menilai pemuda di depannya. "Apakah aku bisa mundur sekarang?" lanjutnya, tidak sanggup membohongi pemuda berkacamata yang terus memandangi dirinya dengan ekspresi _stoic_.

Minato yang terkenal sebagai _king of smile_ mendekati bibirnya pada telinga anak laki-lakinya. "Tidak..," jawabnya sambil terus menatap ke depan. Tidak peduli jika perkataannya membuat anak cowoknya _down_ setengah mati.

Uchiha bungsu merasa risih dengan dandanannya yang sekarang. Ia harus memakai kaca mata tebal layaknya sang kakak. Selain itu, gaya culun sang kakak pun harus dia turuti. Padahal, Sasuke adalah manusia tampan dan sangat bergaya layaknya model-model proffesional. Oleh karena itu, ini sangatlah menyiksa dan merusak harga dirinya. Namun, jika dia tidak berpenampilan seperti ini, maka ayahnya akan membunuhnya, dan tidak akan membiarkan Sakura, sang kekasih, hidup tenang.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menyamar berdiri berdampingan.

Inilah saatnya. Mereka berdua harus mengucapkan ikrar janji atas nama kedua kakak. Oh, God! Bagi Naruto, hari ini adalah kiamat bagi mereka. Kenapa? Sasuke yang merasa telah membohongi Sakura, sedangkan Naruto yang meratapi nasibnya karena akan menikahi seorang pria yang bagi dirinya… sangat—sangat—sangat menjijikan.

"Kalian siap?" tanya sang Pasteur di depan mereka. Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika di dunia ini akan muncul sepasang manusia bahagia kembali.

_Kalian siap?_

Pertanyaan iblis macam apa itu? Siapa yang siap jika harus menikah dadakan? Bagaimana ini? Apakah Naruto yang sudah memakai baju wanita ini harus lari, atau Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai laki-laki tampan harus membuka kaca matanya lalu berteriak: aku bukanlah Itachi? Mana yang harus dilakukan? Tuhan, ini sangatlah tidak adil! Kedua pemuda yang sedang di dalam masalah hanya bisa mengutuk kedua kakak mereka dalam keheningan.

"Siap..," lirih Sasuke dan Naruto, super pasrah. Di dalam otak mereka pun mulai membayangkan nyanyian drama full house bagi rumah tangga mereka.

La~ La~ La~

Author menyanyi lagu a la Liong Jay di full house—tidak jelas.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto dengan berat hati mengucapkan ikrar janji, dan memasang cincin, mereka berdua pun dipersilahkan untuk berciuman.

"Silahkan mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita..," kata si Pasteur, tanpa dosa, layaknya bayi yang baru saja lahir.

_Ci—ciuman?_

Naruto memandang _horror_ pemuda di sampingnya. Mimpi apa dia kemarin? Kenapa dia harus menikah dan berciuman dengan seorang pria? Gi—gila! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dia harus mencium 'suaminya'? Ya, tuhan, bagaimana ini? Dia tidak mau. DIA TIDAK MAU! Naruto berteriak-teriak _horror_ di dalam hati, walaupun bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manis, alias malu-malu, sangat sempurna dalam memerankan karakternya sebagai wanita terhormat.

Sebagian penonton sudah sangat _excited_. Bahkan, beberapa di antara mereka akan mengabadikan foto SasuNaru di dalam kamera hape mereka. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya memasang wajah _horror_ layaknya Naruto. Orang tersebut adalah Nagato yang merupakan sepupu Naruto, dan Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan.

Uchiha bungsu tidak mungkin mencium 'Kyuubi'. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih, sialan! Lagipula ini hanyalah pernikahan yang dirancang untuk menyelamatkan kehormatan keluarganya. Tetapi, jika dia tidak melakukannya pasti _acting-nya_ akan mendapatkan rating buruk di mata keluarga. Ya, dia harus bisa. Lagipula dia sudah menyamar, bukan? Jadi, tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang tahu jika dia adalah kekasih seorang Haruno Sakura, sang model sekaligus artis terkenal.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke membuka penutup kepala sekaligus wajah kepunyaan Naruto. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa wajah istri bohongannya. Apakah jelek atau cantik? Kita lihat saja!

Sasuke pun mengangkat dan melihat wajah cantik kepunyaan istrinya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

JRENG!

Untuk pertama kali Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan tanpa adanya penghalang.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Baiklah, bisa dibilang Uchiha bungsu menilai Naruto dengan sempurna layaknya penilaian dirinya terhadap Sakura. Namun, tetap saja Uchiha bungsu yang sangat setia terhadap pasangannya tidak tergerak sedikitpun untuk mencintai istrinya. Ia adalah seseorang yang mencintai Sakura, dan tidak akan sedikitpun pindah hati. Ya, bagi Sasuke ciuman kali ini hanyalah formalitas, dan sebagai alat untuk menyelamatkan martabat keluarganya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia akan mencium Naruto, ketika seluruh penyimak bersorak tidak jelas.

Dekat. Dekat. De—

BRUK!

Suasana menjadi hening ketika sang 'pengantin wanita' pingsan tidak berdaya di depan Uchiha bungsu.

Tidak kuat mental.

Chk, ini benar-benar sangat memalukan!

**End Flashback**

Naruto benar-benar ingin mati di saat itu. Dia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan dengan pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Haduh, akibat kebodohannya, acara resepsi pun dilangsungkan tanpa adanya pengantin wanita. Ha—ah, namun semuanya sudah berakhir. Kini, dirinya haruslah menjalankan semua aktivitasnya secara normal. Ya, normal! Layaknya, Naruto Uzumaki sang pria paling bertalenta di dunia ini.

CKLEK!

Terdengar bunyi kunci pintu yang terbuka, hingga mata Naruto langsung menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi dengan pandangan _horror_.

_Ba—bagaimana ini?_

Naruto kembali membatin, ketakutan.

"Kau tidak pingsan lagi?" terdengar suara yang membuat Naruto langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Di depannya berdiri sang suami dengan bertelanjang dada, hendak memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih, dan terbangun secara maskulin, walaupun masih memakai kaca mata tebal. Melihat tubuh Sasuke, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan berpikir jika Sasuke terlalu percaya diri dengan tubuhnya yang sama saja bagusnya dengan tubuh Naruto jika tidak dibalut oleh baju wanita.

Ya, Naruto tetap percaya diri dengan tubuhnya yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, walaupun tubuhnya masih ada kesan feminim.

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang terus menelusuri setiap bagian tubuhnya.

_Dasar, Dobe!  
><em>  
>Uchiha bungsu yang protektif akan tubuhnya, dan hanya berpikir jika Sakura-lah yang boleh melihat tubuhnya akan memberi pelajaran pada Naruto.<p>

Dengan senyuman menyebalkan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda yang sedang menyamar menjadi kakaknya. Melangkah—melangkah—melangkah, hingga Naruto yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur harus terjebak di tengah-tengah tubuh Uchiha bungsu yang bertelanjang dada, dan sukses membuat Naruto merasa mual—seketika.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?" tanya Uchiha bungsu pada istrinya, super tengil, ketika kedua telapak tangannya mengenai kasur, dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan ke depan tubuh Naruto, hingga wajahnya bisa bertatapan dengan sang istri secara dekat.

Gi—gila?

Ini _flirting_ atau apa? Melihat Sasuke yang berkacamata mulai edan, Naruto menjadi miris. Ia takut di rape. Ia takut Sasuke akan shock jika mengetahui dirinya adalah pria. Naruto takut jika ayahnya dan dirinya akan dipenjara karena kebohongan pada public terutama pada Keluarga Uchiha. Oh NO! Naruto merasa merinding di saat tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh pipinya, usil.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Naruto, ingin muntah. Ia mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat-kuatnya, sehingga membuat Uchiha bungsu langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai. Naruto langsung lari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang ternyata kosong dan membuat perutnya sakit seperti diremas.

"YAAAAAKKK!" teriak Uchiha bungsu pada sang istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mendorongnya, hingga bokongnya serasa sangat sakit.

Haduh, neraka pun secara perlahan mulai datang pada pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Uchiha Itachi.

Pemuda yang biasanya selalu dibuat sempurna oleh Author tidaklah akan berakhir baik untuk kali ini. Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai kakak sempurna (bagi cerita-cerita Author lainnya) bertransformasi menjadi sosok pemuda berkaca mata tebal, walaupun rambutnya masih diikat satu. Ya, Uchiha Itachi adalah pemuda nerd yang sangat sulit bergaul. Kerjaannya hanya diam di dalam kamar jika tidak ke kantor. Oke, kita bisa bilang Uchiha Itachi adalah prince frog.

Akibat ketakutannya untuk menghadapi wanita, Itachi memutuskan lari dari rumah. Ia tidak mau menikah, damn it! Ia tidak mungkin menghadapi malam pertama dengan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya karena itu sangatlah memalukan. Ba—bagaimana jika si wanita ketakutan ketika melihat wajahnya? Bagaimana jika dia ditinggalkan dengan tidak elite-nya? Bagaimana jika dia mengalami ejakulasi dini. GOD, membayangkannya saja sudah sangat memalukan!

Tanpa disadari oleh Uchiha sulung, dia terus berjalan—berjalan—berjalan hingga mencapai jalan pegunungan tanpa membawa uang sepeser pun. Dengan aura kegelapan, dan baju kotak-kotak yang dikancingkan sampai atas, tanpa peduli akan tertabrak oleh mobil, Uchiha Itachi berjalan di tengah jalan dengan diiringi kegelapan malam.

TOETTT TOEEETTT TOEEETTT

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil sehingga membuat Itachi langsung menyingkir.

Dan?

Mobil tukang tahu yang sering melakukan gerakan nge-drift pun melewati Itachi.

Setelah melihat mobil tersebut secara takjub, Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan hingga dirinya terus berjalan menelusuri jalan perbukitan. Ia terus berjalan, hingga dirinya mendengar suara keributan dari arah belakang dan depannya. Uchiha sulung melihat beberapa cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin besar datang ke arah dirinya.

_Mo—motor?_

Itachi membatin, _horror_, tidak suka dirinya akan didatangi oleh dua kubu gank motor.

TETTTTTTTTTTTT… TETTTTT…

Terdengar bunyi klakson yang sangat keras, hingga memecahkan kesunyian yang telah ada.

Di saat kedua kubu gank motor tersebut mulai terlihat lebih jelas, Uchiha melihat kedua kubu telah membawa bendera kebesaran gank motor mereka yang sangat besar. Sedangkan, Uchiha Itachi hanya bisa terjebak di tengah-tengah pertarungan antara gank motor yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Ma—mampus?" seru Itachi, _shock_. Ia sudah tidak dapat berlari kemana-mana untuk menghindari banyaknya manusia yang mulai mendatangi dirinya. "AGHHHHHHH!" Uchiha sulung berteriak OOC, ketika para motor akan menabrak dirinya, hingga dapat dipastikan dirinya akan remuk jika ditabrak dari dua belah pihak.

CKIIITTTTTTT!

BRUK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Itachi berteriak, histeris, ketika dirinya terlempar—tidak berdaya.

Waduh!

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Motor yang paling tercepat adalah yang terlebih dahulu menabrak Uchiha. Sehingga, bersamaan dengan Itachi, pengendara sekaligus motor yang telah menabrak Uchiha sulung haruslah terjatuh, dan mencium aspal di bawahnya.

"KYUUBI-SAMA!" teriak para manusia yang tampaknya adalah anak buah dari orang yang terjatuh dari atas motor. Sedangkan, motor yang berasal dari kubu satu lagi atau gank Jinchuuriki langsung berhenti, _shock_ karena ketua dari lawan mereka (Kyuubi) telah kalah sebelum bertarung.

_Bravo, Itachi!_

Kau telah membuat kacau keadaan.

Salah satu manusia (ketua) dari kubu gank Jinchuuriki yang merupakan lawan dari gank motor Kyuubi membuka helem-nya, turun dari motor, dan segera mendatangi Kyuubi. Dengan khawatir, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuubi yang tampaknya masih terdapat arwah di dalamnya.

"Ky—Kyu—

"MINGGIR!" dengan kasar Namikaze menghempaskan pemuda yang sangat khawatir padanya. Ia membuka helemnya, dan memperlihatkan rambut panjang-merahnya yang terlipat ke dalam helem. Dengan wajah beringhas, ia menghampiri pemuda yang sedang tersyungkur di atas tanah—tidak berdaya, alias Itachi. "KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menendang Uchiha sulung. "KAU BISA MENGGANTIKAN MOTORKU, HAH?" teriaknya sekali lagi, kesal karena motor kesayangannya haruslah tergores dan rusak di sana-sini akibat menabrak Uchiha sulung.

Itachi merubah posisinya yang tersyungkur menjadi terduduk. Ia memandang pemudi yang sedang marah pada dirinya, dengan tatapan mengerikan. Sedangkan, satu manusia lagi yang seharusnya menjadi lawan Kyuubi di malam hari ini menghampiri Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Maafkan aku…," kata Itachi, miris pada wanita yang sedang berdiri di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu harus lari kemana karena jalan begitu penuh dengan motor..," lanjutnya, bingung, ketika tangan Kyuubi sudah terkepal sangat kuat, hendak menendang Uchiha sulung—sekarang juga.

"Ma—MAAF KATAMU?" teriak Kyuubi. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terjongkok, dan dengan kasar menarik kerah baju Uchiha. "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, IDIOT?" serunya, kasar.

Dengan wajah miris ketua gank Jinchuuriki yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat hanya bisa tersenyum miris, walaupun hatinya kesal karena acara nge-date telah gagal akibat Uchiha Itachi. Ya, rupanya, walaupun Shukaku selalu bertengkar dengan Kyuubi, ia memiliki perasaan yang khusus pada Namikaze. Bahkan, dia berela-rela membentuk gank motor, dan bertarung dengan Kyuubi hampir setiap malam hanya untuk bersama dengan Namikaze.

Shukaku memegang pundak Kyuubi. "Sudahlah, Kyuu.. kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita…," dengan senyuman tipis Shukaku membujuk wanita keras di depannya. "Biarkan saja pria nerd ini!" serunya sambil memandang peganggu acara nge-date-nya bersama Kyuubi.

Mendengar pembelaan Shukaku, Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ya, lupakan saja aku!" katanya, semakin idiot di mata Kyuubi. "Silahkan, kalian lanjutkan!" serunya, berniat untuk bebas dari wanita monster yang sebentar lagi akan memakannya bulat-bulat.

La—lanjutkan?

Lanjutkan ketika motor Kyuubi rusak?

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal.

Kedut.

Kedut.

Kedut.

"YAAAAAAAAAKKK!" teriak Kyuubi, semakin emosi karena orang di depannya adalah pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "IKUT AKU!" seru Kyuubi sambil menggusur Uchiha sulung, hendak memberi pelajaran pada pemuda yang telah ditabraknya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" teriak Itachi, ketakutan, dan miris karena dirinya harus disiksa oleh wanita mengerikan.

_ITU CALON SUAMIMU KYUU!_

_CALON SUAMIMU!_

_Author_ yang tidak santai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Dan?

Haduh, belum apa-apa sudah KDRT!

Chk, Uchiha bungsu memang terlalu lembut pada wanita!

_Author_ baru sadar jika Kyuubi begitu kasar pada Itachi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut palsunya dengan handuk. Setelah membajur dirinya dengan air, otaknya menjadi sedikit segar.

Naruto yang sudah memakai gaun tidur wanita berwarna merah muda menghampiri tempat tidurnya, atau berniat untuk tidur ketika melihat Uchiha bungsu benar-benar menguasai wilayah tempat tidur, walaupun tempat tidur mereka berdua sangatlah besar. Selain itu, Uchiha bungsu telah tidur dengan cara menumpuk bantal, dan memakai dua guling, seolah-olah sengaja membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto mengerak-gerakan tubuh Sasuke. "Kau, minggir!" seru Naruto, meminta Uchiha bungsu untuk bangun, dan memberikan lahan pada dirinya. "WOI, MINGGIR!" seru Naruto, kesal karena Sasuke tidaklah kunjung terbangun. "MAYAT, CEPAT BANGUN!" Naruto semakin emosi karena Sasuke tidak kunjung bangun, dan malah tersenyum mesum sambil bergumam 'Sakura'.

_Dasar bangkai!_

Naruto berdecak kesal. Matanya menatap Sasuke, sengit.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

TRING!

Naruto tersenyum iblis. Ia memiliki sebuah ide agar Uchiha bungsu terbangun. Ya, tampaknya inilah saatnya Naruto memberi peringatan pada sang suami agar tidak bertindak seenaknya, dan menghormati dirinya, layaknya seorang istri.

Lalu?

Tendang.

Dengan kasarnya, Naruto menendang Uchiha bungsu, hingga Sasuke harus terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan terbangun dengan wajah _shock_ setengah mati.

BRUK!

Sasuke terjatuh ke atas lantai, tidak elite, dengan guling dan selimut sebagai temannya.

1…

2..

3..

Sasuke membuka penutup matanya, dan segera menggantinya dengan kaca mata tebal. Lalu, ia memandang Naruto dengan sengit. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Sasuke, nafsu setengah mati di saat dirinya masih terduduk di atas lantai dengan kesadaran setengah. "KAU GILA ATAU APA?" tanyanya, di saat Naruto hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi benar-benar polos.

"Weeee..," Naruto memeletkan lidahnya. Ia langsung mengambil selimut, memunggungi Sasuke, dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk. Tidak peduli dengan keberadaan sang suami yang masih saja mendumel.

_Makan, tuh, lantai!_

Naruto membatin, iblis, sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Jadi, ini adalah bendera peperangan yang dikibarkan oleh istrinya? Oh, oke kalau begitu! Dengan begini Sasuke akan membeli apa yang telah Naruto jual. Dia akan memperlihatkan seperti apa sesungguhnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, dia akan membuat Naruto, sang istri, menderita dunia-akhirat, hingga menangis tersedu-sedu, meminta dirinya untuk dipulangkan.

_Kita lihat saja Kyuubi keparat!_

_Kau akan bernyanyi pulangkan saja aku pada ibumu~  
><em>

Sasuke yang masih mengira Naruto adalah Kyuubi mulai memikirkan jalan agar bisa membuat kehidupan Namikaze seperti di neraka.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..," tawa tidak jelas kepunyaan Sasuke pun terdengar di hotel—tempat SasuNaru menghabiskan malam pertamanya. "HAHAHAHAHA..," Sasuke terus tertawa, kesetanan. "MATI KAU, MATI KAU, MA—

BUK!

Bantal pun mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"KAU DIAM, TEME!" teriak Naruto, emosi di saat acara tidurnya terganggu. "DAN SANA TIDUR DI LANTAI!" lanjutnya, hendak menghajar suaminya secara membabi-buta, hingga Sasuke akan meminta dirinya untuk diceraikan alias ditalak tiga.

.

.

_Haduh, sebenarnya cerita apa ini?_

_Author _yang galau pun semakin bingung dengan alur cerita tidak jelas ini.

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tiba-tiba ingin nge-upload lanjutannya, tadinya mau di upload kalau author-nya udah buat agak banyakan. Tapi, sayang Author cuman baru segini buatnya. Soalnya dia sibuk dengan fic-nya sendiri, metamorfosis. Nanti kalau dia udah balik dari umroh, dan galau lagi, Saba upload lagi deh. Hehehe. <strong>

**Terus, Saba ga bisa balas review. Soalnya, nggak ngerti apa yang harus dibalas. Hahaha. Kan yang berhak balas tuh si Author, Taz. Gomen.  
><strong>

**Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya?  
><strong>

**Mari berbagi asiknya fic bersama!**

Moto baru, tuh.


	3. Chapter 3

Pemuda culun yang asli, alias Itachi sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Ia nggak tahu kenapa bisa berposisi seperti ini. Posisinya nggak enak banget. Didiamkan di atas lantai dingin, ketika tubuhnya terikat, dan mulutnya disumpal oleh kain. SIAL! Ia mau saja diperlakukan seperti ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan, ketika berurusan dengan orang berambut merah itu? Itachi bergulat terus dengan tali yang mengikatnya.

BRUK!

Kyuubi terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Itachi, sehingga membuat Uchiha sulung menggeram—kesakitan. Mata Kyuubi masih terpejam—erat, ngelindur.

Rupanya, Kyuubi benar-benar monster. Saking tidak mau kehilangan mainannya, Kyuubi mengikat mainannya, dan membiarkannya tersiksa di dalam lantai kamar kontrakannya. Semalam, Kyuubi tidak sempat memberi pelajaran pada Itachi karena mengantuk. Alhasil, dia akan memberi pelajaran pada Itachi di pagi harinya saja. Ya, tapi sebelum pagi menjelang, Itachi sudah terkena sial terlebih dahulu.

"Ngggg…," Kyuubi bergumam, Itachi sweatdrop.

_Dia melindur.._

Batin Itachi, ketika mata Kyuubi masih terpejam.

Tangan Kyuubi yang tadinya diam saja, mulai bergerak. Ia mengelus, elus pinggir tubuh Itachi. Sehingga, membuat Itachi sedikit risih. Setelah itu, tangan Kyuubi pun mulai bergerak ke arah perut Itachi. Ia menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Itachi, dan mengelus kulit tersebut memakai jari-jarinya. Jari dingin Kyuubi yang dingin, dan mengelus secara mendominasi dan agresif. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menggeram, membangunkan Kyuubi yang tidak kunjung bangun saja.

"Mhmmm… mhmmmm!" Itachi berusaha membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari tidur lelapnya, dan berhenti mengelus-elus tubuhnya.

Lidah Kyuubi terjulur kecil. Ia menjilati leher Itachi, hingga membuat Uchiha sulung merasa geli. Dengan lembut dan terkesan lembab Kyuubi menjilati kulit leher Itachi yang berkeringat dingin, dan membuat kulit tersebut menjadi basah terkena saliva. Waduh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Kyuubi menjadi agresif seperti ini? Itachi berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Kyuubi dari atas tubuhnya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Ia harus pasrah terhadap tindakan Kyuubi.

"Mhmmm… mhm—

"Daging panggang…," gumam Kyuubi yang sedang asyik memimpikan daging panggang raksasa yang hanya punya miliknya. Itachi terdiam—mendengarkan suara Kyuubi yang sedang mengigau, ketika Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan… "GRAUUUKKKK!" tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyuubi menggigit leher Itachi—tidak manusiawi.

E—E—EHHHHHHHH?!

"MHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" teriak Itachi di dalam mulut yang tersendat oleh kain. Ia kesakitan, hingga matanya berair. Ia merasa ini benar-benar mengerikan. Namun, Itachi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan?

Itachi pun harus bertahan atas semua penderitaan ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Pernikahan vs Saudara Idiot!<strong>

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: FemKyuu, miss typo, author lagi galau, cerita nggak jelas, dan OOC.**

**Pesan: Cerita ini kepunyaan I don't care about Taz, dan tidak dipublikasikan atas ijin yang punya hahaha.**

**Summ: ini bukanlah drama full house! Ini bukanlah drama percintaan rumah-rumahan. Ini adalah pernikahan sesungguhnya! Kebohongan, kakak edan, orang tua parah, kesempurnaan, dan kita seorang STRAIGHT!**

**Satu kata: Di saat galau teruslah berkarya, Taz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Apa? BULAN MADU?!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>New Caledonia—French.<strong>

Menurut gembar-gembor orang-orang ini tempat adalah tempat yang bagus banget. Suasananya sangat cocok buat orang-orang elite berlibur, dan bersantai. Ya, pantas orang-orang menyebutnya salah satu tempat yang merupakan surga dunia. Selain, laut yang indah, pemandangan yang menakjubkan, bungalow yang berada di atas air, tempat inipun sangat romantis untuk pasangan baru menikah. Oke, sangat—sangat—sangat romantis, hingga membuat siapapun pasangan yang datang ke tempat ini bahagia. Siapapun, kecuali satu pasangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menyamar menjadi kakak mereka cuman bisa tertohok—bengong. Akhirnya, demi para putri duyung yang mungkin ada di dunia ini mereka telah tiba di tempat bulan madu. Tempat yang dirancang oleh orang tua mereka. Astaga! Ini adalah hal paling menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, dan menjijikan bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan dan menjijikan? Orang tua mereka rupanya secara diam-diam telah menyusun acara bulan madu mereka. Acara yang seharusnya tidak ada ketika mereka sedang menyamar. Acara yang… AKH! Sungguh sulit diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Dari balik kaca mata tebalnya, Sasuke memandang Naruto. Ia melihat jika Naruto yang sedang memakai wig berwarna merah memanggul tas jinjing di pundak seperti laki-laki saja. "Chk..," decak Sasuke, kesal karena mempunyai istri yang ternyata tidak ada feminim-feminimnya sama sekali.

Naruto mendengar decakan kesal Sasuke. Ia memandang Uchiha bungsu sinis. "Apa?" tanyanya—sengak. Tidak takut jika harus berkelahi dengan Sasuke. Naruto udah pasang badan, siap ngehajar suami gadungannya sendiri.

Sasuke membetulkan kaca matanya. "Berisik, Dobe!" jawabnya sebelum membetulkan letak tasnya, melangkahkan kaki, menjauh dari Naruto.

Do—dobe?!

Mendengar ejekan Sasuke, Naruto tidak terima. Dia dibilang Dobe? Kenapa Sasuke sering sekali mengatainya Dobe, ketika Uchiha bungsu tidak jauh lebih pintar darinya? Orang pintar seperti dia dibilang dobe? Memangnya siapa Sasuke?! Naruto langsung mengambil tas kopernya. Ia menyeret tas kopernya sambil berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke. Ia akan memperkarakan hal ini ke meja hukum sebagai penghinaan jika perlu.

_Awas kau, Itachi!_

Batin Naruto yang masih mengira jika Sasuke adalah Itachi.

"HEH, TEME!" teriak Naruto sangat keras. "Siapa yang kau panggil dobe, sialan?!" tanyanya—mulai mencari masalah.

Sasuke tidak mau berhenti. Ia muak. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun mempedulikan 'istri' gadungannya. Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya, ketika otaknya mengingat awal cerita bulan madunya bersama sang istri jadi-jadian dimulai.

**Beberapa jam lalu…**

"Apa, bulan madu?!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke—bersamaan.

Setelah menghabiskan malam mereka di dalam hotel, dan Sasuke terpaksa harus merasakan encok karena semalaman tidur di atas lantai, akhirnya pagi pun datang, dan Naruto—Sasuke harus bertemu dengan orang tua mereka di restoran yang terletak di lantai teratas hotel.

Restoran di dalam hotel tersebut sangat mewah, dan makanannya juga enak-enak. Tetapi topik pembicaraan yang dibawakan oleh kedua orang tua merekalah yang mendukung. Sasuke dan Naruto yang notabene sedang di dalam masa penyamaran masa harus bulan madu? Apa sih yang ada di dalam otak kedua orang tua mereka? Bagaimana jika penyamaran mereka terbongkar? Apalagi Naruto yang menyamar sebagai wanita. Bisa jadi masalah luar biasa ini!

"Ya, itu untuk mempererat hubungan kalian berdua yang baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan..," kata Mikoto. Wajahnya senyam-senyum nggak jelas—mengerikan. Mikoto pun memandang Fugaku dan Minato yang ikut serta dalam makan pagi Sasuke—Naruto. "Iya, kan?" tanyanya, dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Minato _sweatdrop_.

"Iya..," jawab Minato, sedangkan Fugaku hanya sibuk menyeruput kopinya.

Naruto memandang ayahnya sinis. Mulutnya membuka-tutup, kaget dengan tingkah ayahnya. Minato ini bagaimana, sih? Masa mereka berdua harus bulan madu? Oh, shit! Bagaimana jika Sasuke grepe-grepe Naruto? Bisa ketahuan jika dia ini adalah cowok. La—lagian, masa cowok sama cowok bulan madu? Hello~ Naruto itu straight, oke? Dia ini tidak mungkin harus melakukan ini dan itu bersama laki-laki. Hiii.. bisa gila, jika dia menjadi gay!

Naruto merinding ngeri.

"Ayah, bisa kita berdua bicara sebentar?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman semanis mungkin. Minato mengangguk—pelan. "Ayo, ikut aku!" kata Naruto sembari beranjak dari atas kursi. Ia mengambil tangan ayahnya untuk segera ikut dengan dirinya. "Permisi!" kata Naruto sebelum membawa Minato keluar restoran untuk berbicara secara empat mata.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto pergi dengan Minato…

Sasuke memandang kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah, ibu, kalian ini bagaimana, sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sangat ketakutan. "Apa maksud dari bulan madu itu?" tanya Sasuke—sambil berbisik-bisik. Takut jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraanya karena jika dalam keadaan seperti ini tembok saja bisa menjadi kuping.

Mikoto memandang Fugaku sebelum kembali memandang Sasuke. "Ini semua ide ayahmu..," katanya, dengan nada sedih. Tidak tega pada nasib anak bungsunya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Ide? Ide apa?" tanyanya—mulai tidak enak perasaan. "Jawab, aku! Ide apa yang kalian susun tanpa sepengetahuanku?" tanyanya, ketika Fugaku hanya terlihat tenang. Berbeda dengan ibunya.

Fugaku menghela napas—berat. Ia memasang wajah stoic, walaupun hatinya merasa ragu untuk membicarakan ini pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau harus mendapatkan anak dari Kyuubi..," kata Fugaku, enak banget.

Bu—buat anak?!

"APA?!" teriak Sasuke—histeris. Benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berlagak cool layaknya seorang Uchiha. Persetan dengan Uchiha jika di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Masa depan Sasuke semakin suram saja. Dia hanya anak kuliahan yang disuruh nikah, dan itu sangat mengerikan.

Mikoto menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. "Ssstttt sayang, kecilkan suaramu..," kata Mikoto, mengingatkan Sasuke, jika sang istri masih ada di sekitar restoran ini.

Sasuke memandang ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. "Ta—tapi apa maksudnya ini? Untuk apa membuat anak? Aku sudah mempunyai Sakura, ayah! Tidakkah ayah mengerti juga jika pernikahan ini sudah berat bagiku, dan sekarang aku harus mempunyai anak dari si—si Namikaze itu?!" kata Sasuke—histeris setengah mati jika sudah menyangkut urusan buat anak. "Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan aku lakukan, ayah!" kata Sasuke, menolak usul ayahnya mentah-mentah.

Mata Fugaku berkilat tajam—ambisius. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam—menantang. "Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Jika Kyuubi menyukaimu, dan kalian mempunyai anak, maka disaat penyamaranmu terbongkar, Minato tidak bisa menolak keberadaanmu. Dia tidak akan mungkin macam-macam pada kita, jika kau berhasil 'memegang' kendali atas anaknya, Sasuke…," kata Fugaku—licik banget.

A—astaga!

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jadi, pikiran Fugaku sepicik ini? Laki-laki paruh baya ini berniat untuk membuat anak cewek dari keluarga Namikaze jatuh cinta pada dirinya, dan mempunyai anak dari anak cewek itu agar bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Ya, Fugaku meminta Sasuke menghamili anak perempuan satu-satunya Minato agar Sasuke gampang membujuk Naruto, dan membuat kesepakatan damai lebih lancar, ketika masalah ini semakin rumit dan besar.

_Licik sekali!_

_Mengatas namakan cinta, anak, dan pernikahan hanya untuk tujuan nama baik?_

Batin Sasuke—ngeri.

"Aku tetap tidak mau..," jawab Sasuke—tegas. Tetap mempertahankan egonya.

"Kau harus mau atau ancamanku tentang kekasih dan teman-temanmu masih berlanjut..," kata Fugaku, tidak takut pada tatapan maut Sasuke.

Mendengar nama teman-temannya, dan Sakura kembali disebut-sebut, Sasuke hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia kalah. Dia telah didominasi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar dari semua masalah yang dialaminya ini. Dia harus mencari kakaknya, dan meluruskan semua ini, atau… apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan?

_Aku benar-benar terjebak.._

Batin Sasuke—miris.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Kau tahu aku laki-laki, tetapi kenapa kau masih menyetujui acara bulan madu itu?" teriak Naruto—histeris. "Kau tahu, jika aku ketahuan, maka kau sendiri yang akan terlibat masalah..," Naruto memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Langkah kakinya terus bolak-balik, berpikir keras.

Minato benar-benar buntu dan kehabisan ide untuk kali ini. Dia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Mikoto dan Fugaku untuk mengadakan acara bulan madu bagi anak-anak mereka, bukan? Jika Minato menolak, maka akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari dua pasang Uchiha tersebut. Haduh, ini benar-benar bermasalah. Minato pun kasihan pada Naruto, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua sudah terlanjur berbuat kotor, jadi nanggung kalau setengah-setengah mainnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Naruto…," kata Minato dengan suara sangat lemah. "Jika aku tidak menyetujuinya, maka itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan..," Minato memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan. "Ayah pun tidak ingin kau seperti ini…," bisik Minato—melas.

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir lagi. Ini semua ulah Kyuubi. Jika orang itu tidak melarikan diri seenaknya, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Sialan! Kenapa dia selalu melampiaskan kesialan pada Naruto? Pemuda yang sedang menyamar jadi cewek itu pun akan berteriak histeris, ketika kamar mandi umum yang sedang digunakannya berbicara bersama Minato terbuka.

Minato dan Naruto memandang ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

Seorang pria berjas dengan rambut hitam memandang Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Ia langsung melihat ke arah pintu, memastikan jika lambang WC yang digunakannya benar untuk pria. Setelah itu, dia memandang ke arah Naruto kembali. "Maaf, bukannya ini to—

"Masalah jika aku diam disini sebentar?" tanya Naruto sangat sinis pada orang yang baru saja masuk WC. Ia sedang kesal, dan tidak perlu orang lain menambah kesalnya.

Melihat Naruto yang begitu emosi, orang tersebut memutuskan untuk pergi daripada terkena masalah dengan cewek gila. Iapun menurutp pintu dengan cepat tanpa banyak basi—tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah orang asing tersebut pergi…

Minato memandang Naruto. "Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya, pada anaknya. "Apa kau mempunyai jalan keluar lain?" lanjutnya, dengan nada sedih—menyesal.

Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan cemas. Ia tidak mungkin mengaku pada Keluarga Uchiha, dan membiarkan ayahnya di penjara. Iapun tidak mempunyai ide bagus untuk membuat kecurigaan Keluarga Uchiha berkurang jika dia tidak berniat untuk pergi bulan madu. Jadi, harus bagaimana? Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan ini dulu sampai dia mempunyai sebuah ide. Ya, dia harus mempunyai sebuah ide sebelum semua penyamarannya terbongkar, dan ayahnya di penjara karena kasus penipuan.

**End Flashback**

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Mereka berjalan di atas kayu menuju ke bungalow (tempat menginap) ketika air laut tepat di bawah mereka. Ya, mereka tidak bertengkar karena sedang terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih Sasuke. Ia sangat frustasi dengan amanat yang diberikan oleh ayahnya pada dirinya. Sasuke terus melamun sampai pada saatnya dia melihat para manusia yang sedang sibuk melakukan acara pemotretan—tepat beberapa meter di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang orang-orang yang sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan tersebut. Ia memandang orang-orang tersebut ketika matanya menangkap sosok bidikan para juru kamera tersebut. A—astaga! Mata Sasuke yang dibalut kaca mata terbelalak. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah mengenal sosok berambut merah muda, dengan pakaian bikini—sexy. Ya, Tuhan… kenapa Sakura ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa dia bisa satu pulau bersama Sakura? Sasuke tidak tahu nasib sialnya kenapa semakin hari semakin bertambah. Mana dia harus melewati Sakura jika mau ke bungalow-nya.

"Cepat jalannya, Teme!" seru Naruto—tidak sabaran. Ia kesal karena Sasuke hanya terdiam, membatu, memandangi gadis cantik yang sedang difoto oleh juru foto professional. Hohoho. Bentakan Naruto benar-benar seperti istri yang cemburu karena suaminya melirik orang lain saja.

Tidak membalas perkataan Naruto karena terlalu sibuk dengan rasa takutnya pada nasib sialnya, Sasuke pun mulai berjalan kembali. Ia akan melewati Sakura. Ia berdoa agar tidak diketahui oleh kekasihnya karena sedang berjalan berduaan bersama wanita dengan cara menyamar seperti ini. Ya, dengan cara wajah disembunyikan sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat oleh Sakura, Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura. Dipalingkan, ditutupi, atau diapain, kek! Supaya Sakura nggak lihat. Sreeett! Sasuke melewati Sakura, dan disaat itupun Sasuke merasa jika Sakura yang sedang sibuk difoto sedikit memperhatikan dirinya karena mungkin… gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan? Ya, Sakura memperhatikan dirinya, namun, tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya memperhatikan dirinya.

_Tuhan, jangan sampai dia sadar!_

Batin Sasuke—miris.

Naruto yang berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, melihat model yang sedang difoto oleh pada fotografer profesional. Wow, cantik sekali model ini. Selain itu, dengan balutan bikini two piece wanita tersebut benar-benar sexy. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa tempat ini tidak buruk-buruk amat. Selain indah, rupanya banyak sekali gadis cantik. Terlebih model tersebut. Jarang sekali Naruto melihat wanita cantik alami seperti ini. Ya, walaupun posisi Naruto sebagai seorang istri, tetapi dia laki-laki straight, bukan?

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk sembunyi-sembunyi, acara _berburu_ pun akan segera Naruto mulai!

_Model itu akan menjadi milikku~_

Batin Naruto sambil bersiul—mulai menemui sesuatu yang menarik di tempat bulan madu ini. Tidak tahu, jika dia akan bersaing dengan suaminya sendiri.

.

Dasar gila!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Uchiha sulung berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada pipinya. Rupanya nasibnya benar-benar sial. Setelah, dia digigit, Kyuubi pun bangun dan menyadari posisinya yang tidak enak alias sedang meniban seorang laki-laki asing yang kurang ajar sekali berani 'dekat-dekat' dengan dirinya. Entah setan gila apa yang merasuki Kyuubi, gadis tersebut langsung menghantamkan pukulannya pada pipi Uchiha sulung walaupun bukan Itachi-lah yang salah, sehingga Itachi harus menerima rasa perih di wajahnya karena pukulan tersebut, ketika dia berteriak "MHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!". Ya, ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Itachi harus berurusan dengan wanita jadi-jadian.

PLAK!

Begitu bunyi tamparan Kyuubi, ketika mendapati dirinya dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha sulung. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung hanya bisa menjerit dalam kegiatan KDRT ini.

Kehidupan nista Itachi belum berakhir sampai disitu. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi pesuruh Kyuubi. Setelah tali yang mengikat tubuhnya dibuka, pemuda Uchiha tersebut harus membereskan kamar Kyuubi seberes-beresnya, dan membelikan makanan untuk sang Uchiha. Ya, Itachi terpaksa membelikan makanan untuk Kyuubi, walaupun dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah balik lagi ke tempat Kyuubi, padahal, itu adalah kesempatan dirinya untuk lari? Ha—ah, Itachi tidak mempunyai tempat yang dituju, jadi dia mau-mau saja disuruh Kyuubi sampai mempunyai tujuan. Tetapi, kenapa mesti ke tempat Kyuubi coba?

Krieeetttt…

Itachi membuka pintu sembari membawa sekresek makanan.

"Permisi..," kata Itachi—sopan banget. Bersikap sangat formal, walaupun yang ngontrak di dalam sini sangat cuek—nggak pedulian.

Dengan perlahan Itachi masuk ke dalam kontrakan Kyuubi yang cukup mewah (terdapat fasilitas tempat tidur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu dan dapur, tetapi Kyuubi sangat malas memasak). Ia berjalan menuju ke dalam kontrakan—mencari sang gadis. Dimana orang itu? Kok, tidak ada? Itachi mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat ke sepenjuru ruangan, ketika dari arah pintu kamar mandi terdengar suara. Alhasil, mata Itachi pun teralihkan pada suara tersebut sebelum matanya membulat—tertegun.

Ya, Itachi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Kyuubi yang baru saja selesai mandi, dan hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran—sedikit tipis, ketika celana sangat pendek tertutupi kemeja tersebut. Kyuubi terlihat sangat cuek disaat dia berusaha mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang pendek memakai handuk.

Deg!

_Ca—cantik sekali…_

Batin Itachi tanpa baru pertama kali melihat gadis secantik ini. Uchiha sulung sungguh terpesona, ketika tanpa sadar dia menelan air liurnya sendiri—menahan debaran jantungnya. Ia masuk ke dalam pesona wanita di depannya, dan wanita cantik di depannya pun memandangnya dengan tajam, ketika dia berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat, mau aku colok matamu?!" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada kejam, ketika senyuman setan tersirat di wajahnya—siap memberi pelajaran kembali pada Itachi.

Itachi menelan ludahnya—mengerikan.

_Aku memang tidak pernah suka seorang wanita.._

_Karena mereka sangat mengerikaaaaannnn!_

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Suka, tidak suka? Silahkan review!<strong>

**Hahaha... akhirnya dilanjutin juga ma Taz. Tapi fic ini memang moody dibuatnya, so agak lama prosesnya. Lagian nggak nyangka juga bakal di apdet ma si Saba ==a Tapi ya udahlah. Udah terlanjur. Terpaksa dilanjut walau jelek sekalipun. Hehehe.  
><strong>


End file.
